Insensitive
by Nunnallyy
Summary: Kehidupan mereka sangat berbeda. Arturia seorang anggota klub seni biasa, dan Gilgamesh seorang kapten team yang berkarisma. Mereka adalah sahabat dengan ketidak pekaan yang dimiliki oleh keduanya. Lantas bagaimana cerita bisa tercipta? / A simple story about their relationship.


Pemuda itu tampan.

Ia memiliki kilauan di rambutnya, yang tidak kalah dengan auranya. Matanya yang tajam sewarna darah segar, berkali berlari dalam tatapan mematikan. Penuh dengan ambisi dan taktik juga strategi. Keberhasilannya dalam membawa tim menuju kemenangan di turnamen lalu membuktikan itu, bahwa ia sosok kapten yang kompeten dan penuh dengan perhitungan.

Satu tembakan _three point_ menghadiahi lengkingan panjang dari peluit pertanda waktu istirahat dimulai. Si penuh pesona enggan melepas pamornya kala ia berhasil mengukuhkan ketertinggalan pada team lawan.

"Bukankah tadi itu keren?!"

 _Supernova_ mana yang tidak memiliki _fans_ wanita?

Gadis dengan kepang kuda itu mendesah di posisinya. Ia tidak bisa duduk di bangku paling depan, lukisan yang ia buat membutuhkan waktu lama untuk selesai. Bahkan ia baru melepas apron penuh tinta cair itu saat memasuki lapangan ini. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat aksi _prince of school_ yang tengah bermain basket dalam sebuah kompetisi bergengsi. Di matanya malah lebih terlihat seperti adu pesona tentang siapa yang memiliki _fans_ wanita paling banyak di antara mereka. Ia terkekeh dalam kesendiriannya di tengah keramaian. Penuh sesak penonton yang didominasi kaum hawa membuat eksistensinya tersamarkan begitu saja.

Sekalipun ia menghilang dari lapangan itu kala dering telepon memaksa ia harus kembali ke ruang seni. Berkutat kembali dengan lukisan yang ia telantarkan sedari tadi.

 **Fate/Zero © Urobuchi Gen**

 **Insensitive** **© Nunnallyy**

 **Arturia Pendragon & Gilgamesh**

 **OOC, Typo, AU.**

Arturia kembali dengan tangan kanan yang basah. Ia tidak sempat mengelapnya kala lengkingan peluit panjang tanda berakhirnya permainan terdengar.

Ia berlari dengan kepangan yang sudah melemah dan helaian anak rambut yang menjuntai ke bawah. Ruangan seni menguncinya untuk tetap fokus pada lukisan yang ia kerjakan. Sehingga ia tidak memiliki waktu sekalipun untuk merapikan anak rambutnya ataupun mengikat ulang.

Langkahnya memelan ketika ia memasuki lapangan _indoor_ yang menjadi tempat kedua yang paling sering ia singgahi. Melawan arus orang-orang yang membludak keluar dengan cepat.

Berkali ia berjinjit diantara kerumunan orang yang enggan diam. Mencari ke tengah lapangan, sosok paling mencolok berambut pirang.

Dari kejauhan, pandangannya melihat kerumunan orang di tengah lapangan. Ia berjalan pelan sambil melihat papan perolehan nilai. Lawannya cukup jauh tertinggal, dan sekolahnya kembali menjadi pemenang. Ada senyum simpul yang hadir tanpa ia sadari. Wujud dari gerakan _refleks_ mungkin.

Semakin dekat ia dengan kerumunan orang-orang bergender perempuan, semakin pelan pula ia memajukan langkahnya. Ia melihat sosok itu tertawa lepas di tengah kaum hawa, jiwa ceria seperti tidak merasakan lelah setelah pertarungan yang cukup alot itu. Energi kemenangan memang luar biasa besar pengaruhnya.

Arturia memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku penonton yang telah kosong. Ia memberikan waktu untuk bernafas kepada orang itu, mungkin lebih tepatnya, membiarkan ia menyelesaikan jumpa _fans_ dengan makhluk penggila dandan yang enggan berhenti mengerumuninya.

Beberapa menit berselang, saat eksistensinya ditemukan, saat ia tengah menyampirkan anak rambutnya pada daun telinga, sosok itu menghampirinya dengan senyuman.

"Oi Arturia!"

Kata orang itu seraya melambai padanya.

Ia biarkan sampai pemuda itu mengambil posisi tepat di hadapannya, berdiri dan ia harus menengadah.

"Kerja bagus, Kapten!"

Melemparkan botol air mineral yang suhunya sudah naik, yang sedari tadi ada dalam genggaman. Sekaligus handuk yang Arturia sendiri tidak yakin pemuda itu butuhkan, mengingat banyaknya orang yang menawarkannya air dan handuk secara bergantian. Namun orang itu tetap menerimanya, mungkin sebagai wujud penghargaan.

"Kau melihat aksiku? Bukankah tadi itu _shoot_ sempurna dari pojok lapangan?" Katanya mencerca dengan pertanyaan yang mengarah pada pujian, untuk dirinya sendiri memang.

Arturia tertawa, lalu berkata, "Yang aku lihat hanya kanvas putih yang sudah berubah warna jadi kelabu. Kau tahu? Aku menggambar kapal di tengah badai!"

"Itu tidak lucu."

Kata pemuda itu seraya mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya. "Kau tega sekali tidak menonton pertandinganku." Penuh dengan nada kecewa, orang itu melontarkan kalimatnya.

"Maafkan aku Gil," Gadis itu menepuk bahu pemuda itu yang berlapis _jersey_ berwarna putih yang lebih dominan. "Yang terpenting, kau memperoleh kemenangan."

"Tidak ada artinya jika kau melewatkan prosesnya, Artur."

Arturia menatap bola _orange_ dengan garis hitam yang tergeletak di lantai yang jauh dari kakinya, lalu berujar, "Maafkan aku."

"Aku bahkan selalu melihatmu melukis."

Arturia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Oh, sosok ini mulai perhitungan ternyata. "Aku juga selalu melihatmu latihan." Kata Arturia tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi kau tidak melihatku berkompetisi!" Timbal pemuda itu sengit.

"Para perempuan itu sudah mewakiliku."

Pemuda itu diam.

"Tadi tempat ini seperti lautan perempuan." Arturia menjelaskan. "Aku melihatmu dari sana." Kata Arturia sambil menunjuk tempat jauh di belakang sana."

"Lalu kau pergi lagi ke ruangan seni?"

"Kehadiranku tidak akan memengaruhi di tengah lautan manusia." Arturia mengangkat bahu setelah berkata seperti itu.

"Lagi pula aku harus menyelesaikan lukisanku." Tambahnya.

Hening lama, Arturia bahkan sempat membenarkan ikatan di rambutnya. Namun Gilgamesh masih belum bersuara.

Arthuria menatap pemuda itu, barulah Gilgamesh berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengambil bagian?"

"Apa?"

"Ayolah Artur. Ini pertandinganku, dan aku ingin kau melihatku!" Katanya sambil mencampakkan botol minuman yang sudah kandas. "Kau bahkan tidak menyapaku, kau hanya duduk di sini dan membiarkan para makhluk berisik itu menggangguku."

'Tapi kau sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu.' Arturia membatin.

"Aku hanya memberi mereka kesempatan. Kau harus tau Gil, betapa mereka mengagumimu!" Arturia berkata dengan gestur membara. Ia tidak lupa bagaimana para perempuan itu bersorak meneriakkan nama pemuda di hadapannya.

"Lalu apakah kau akan mengatakan yang sama jika satu diantara mereka menjadi bagian dari hidupku?"

Arturia menunduk, ia menatap ujung sepatunya yang terciprat tinta berwarna abu dan biru.

"Maafkan aku, Gil." Arthuria menggeleng masih dalam tatapannya pada ujung sepatu, "Aku bukan sahabat yang baik." Nadanya penuh sesal.

Gilgamesh menatap Arturia yang melarikan tatapannya, lalu menggeleng tak percaya. Sejurus kemudian, barulah ia berkata dengan nada serius di kalimatnya. "Ini bukan tentang persahabatan. Tapi tentang cinta yang tidak bisa kau rasakan."

Matanya menatap dalam bola mata _jade_ yang terkunci pada kalimatnya barusan. Arturia terbelalak dalam ungkapannya barusan. "Ini lebih dari sekedar aku menyayangimu. Tapi sudah selangkah lebih maju."

"Kenapa kau tidak peka? Aku mencintaimu."

Karena cinta lebih dulu singgah di hatinya. Hanya saja, ketenaran Gilgamesh menciptakan sekat dalam perasaannya. Rasa takut kehilangan dan sakit hati membuat Arturia menutup dalam-dalam segala perasaan menyangkut romansa. Biarlah semua menjadi persahabatan belaka, jika itu bisa menghadirkannya dalam keseharian sang pemuda.

Namun perlu Gilgamesh tahu dengan pasti. Ruang seni menjadi saksi, jutaan warna telah ia bubuhkan dalam suatu lukisan yang tersimpan rapi di dalam lemari terkunci. Yang kelak akan ia tunjukkan pada pemuda itu suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

A/N: Saya mencintai pair ini, walau dengan cara yang salah. Selayaknya Gilgamesh yang melamar Arturia di waktu yang salah #Apalah.

Salam kenal para penghuni kapal GilgaArturia! Mari berlayar bersama~

.

 _Nunnallyy, 12 Agustus 2016_


End file.
